companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carentan Counterattack
The Battle of Bloody Gulch '''(Or the Carentan Counterattack, as said in the game) is the 4th American Mission in Company of Heroes Background Having secured Carentan, the American 501st, 502nd and 506th Paratrooper Regement of 101 airborn division learned of a counterattack. In response, they beefed up all defences in the area. Mission Events This mission takes place in the same map as the previous mission, Carentan. The same units are imported, with the same amount of health. Captured territories remain unaltered. Any alteration to the terrain, including mines, barbed wires, sandbags and destruction of doodads are preserved. Hence, it is possible to prepare for this mission in advance. Additionally, two unmanned allied AT guns, two new Airborne Squads, three new Engineer Squads and one new Jeep are given to the player. This mission gives the player, on any difficulty, 15 minutes to prepare and dig in around Carentan, plus possibly capture any points not captured in the previous mission. However, capturing the two munitions points beyond the bridges is complicated by two snipers in buildings, if they are not killed in the previous mission. After 15 minutes, Germans will attack with a force mainly composed of squads of Volksgrenadiers, Grenadiers and Pioneers, as well as StuG IV self-propelled guns. Other units, such as BMW R75 Motorcycle and SdKfz 251 Half-track, rarely pariticipate in the attack. Also, a Gr.34 80mm Mortar Team takes position north of the bridge but never pushes forward. Several minutes into the attack, the player will be made aware of imminent artillery strikes. Three strikes hit, between which the Germans try a push. # The first strike hits the north side of the bridges, the bridges and the river. # The second strike hits the south side of the bridge. The street north of the town hall is simultaneously hit by four barrages. Additionally, the clearly south of the east bridge is fully engulfed by two barrages. One additional barrage hits the small alleyway connecting the east bridge to the town center. # The third strike fully engulfs both the town hall, town center and south of the east bridge with artillery rounds. After the final artillery strike, Germans launch a massive invasion, not just from across the bridges but also from the west. Eventually, a small German detachment attacks from the south too. Their target is the church. After four minutes, the Able Company of the Allied forces arrives. This force is composed of '''four M4 Sherman tanks (as of Update 2.602) and four Riflemen Squads. Two of the tanks arrive with a short delay, but in the heat of the battle, they are could be neglected. The unit bar to the right could be used to find or select them. Inflicting 200 casualties on Germans The bonus objective of this mission is to inflict 200 casualties on Germans. However, casualties inflicted by artillery strikes, German friendly fire, or mines whose planting unit is dead, are not counted. External links * Information about the real life operation could be read here. Category:American Missions